Chathan
Chathan /tʃeɪθən/ (sounds like "chay-thuhn") (Tjatamsjk /tʃatamʃk/ or Njugermansjk /njugɚmanʃk/ "New Germanic") is an a posteriori constructed language conceived by Tim Pappas during an August '07 trip to Amsterdam as a (semi-)naturalistically Germanic conlang. As its creator learned more about natural Teutonic languages, Chathan has gone through numerous changes since being what may now be called "proto-Chathan". Pappas thought of the name "Chathan" as a demonym of Chatham Dr., a street in his subdivision. Classification Chathan is an is an a posteriori Germanic conlang, meaning its vocabulary is heavily influenced by tongues such as Dutch, German, Danish, and Swedish. Grammar, more specifically, is mostly West Germanic in morphology and syntax. Unlike natural languages, Chathan lacks a definite taxonomic location, but as a whole, some may consider it to lie between German and Dutch. Chathan Ek vejs niik vas honden sin sjvart. English I don't know what dogs are black. Dutch Ik weet niet wat honden zwart zijn. Afrikaans Ek weet nie wat honde swart is nie. German Ich weiß nicht, was Hunde schwarz sind. Danish Jeg ved ikke, hvad hunde er sorte. Swedish Jag vet inte vad hundar är svarta. Icelandic Ég veit ekki hvað hundarnir eru svartir. Phonology Alphabet With 21 letters, Chathan's variant of the Latin alphabet excludes C, Q, X, Y, and Z. Aa Bb Dd Ee Ff Gg Hh Ii Jj Kk Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Rr Ss Tt Uu Vv Ww Consonants /b/ : b /d/ : d /f/ : f /g/ : g /h/ : h /j/ : j /k/ : k /l/ : l /ɫ/ : ending l /m/ : m /n/ : n /p/ : p /r/ : r /s/ : s /t/ : t /v/ : v /ʃ/ : sj /tʃ/ : tj Vowels and Diphthongs /ə/ : consonants before g/l and n /a/ : a /ər/ : er /u/ : u /aɪ/ : aj /au/ : aw /əɹ/ : ar /ɛ/ : short e /ɪ/ : short i /ɔ/ : short o /eɪ/ : long e, ej /i/ : long i, ii /əu/ : long o, ow /eɚ/ : ehr /ɔj/ : oj /ɔr/ : or Grammar Pronouns Person : Subject : Object : Possessive 1st singular : ek : meg : mejn 2nd singular : ju : ju : jejn 3rd singular (m) : hej : hem : hems 3rd singular (f) : sej : hen : hens 3rd singular (n) : hes : hes : hets 1st plural : vej : os : ons 2nd plural : jej : jej : jejnen 3rd plural : dej : dem : dejn Demonstrative Pronouns this : det these : des that : dat those : das Ek bes... (I am...) Ju best... (You are...) He/Se/Hes ist... (He/She/It is...) Ve/Je/De sin... (We/You (all)/They are...) Ek/Ju/He/Se/Hes var... (I/You/He/She/It was/were...) Ve/Je/De varen... (We/You (all)/They were...) Ek/Ju/He/Se/Hes hat... (I/You/He/She/It had...) Ve/Je/De haten... (We/You (all)/They had...) Nouns and Orthographic Accommodations ''-en'' is added to the end of a noun to denote its plural form. In this case, no accommodation is needed to be made for any vowels. hond (dog) honden (dogs) In this next example, an extra t must be added to retain the o's short /ɔ/ sound. flod (river) flodden (rivers) In the following situations, the w must be removed because if the o precedes a single consonant before a vowel, it will still be pronounced with a long /əu/ sound. bowt (boat) boten (boats) Articles Chathan nouns are considered genderless and the sole definite article is de. de rowk (the smoke) en is the only regular indefinite article. en bord (a table) kejn is a negative indefinite article akin to the Dutch geen and German kein. It is used to denote not having, not being, or there not being something. Ek hab kejn vaser. (I have no water.) Det ist kejn haws. (This is not a house.) Dehr sin kejn volken (There are no clouds.) Adjectives Chathan adjectives are placed before the noun. They undergo no variants. en rowd abl (a red apple) rowd ablen (red apples) On a side note, when ''-en'' is added to apl, the /ə/ sound between the p'' and ''l is dropped. Verbs fligen (to fly) Present Simple Ek/Ju/He/Se/Hes/Ve/Je/De fliig. (I/You/He/She/It/We/You (all)/They fly/flies.) Present Progressive Ek bes fligen. (I am flying.) Ju best fligen. (You are flying.) He/Se/Hes ist fligen. (He/She/It is flying.) Ve/Je/De sin fligen. (We/You (all)/They are flying.) Past Progressive Ek/Ju/He/Se/Hes var fligen. (I/You/He/She/It was flying.) Ve/Je/De varen fligen. (We/You (all)/They were flying.) Simple Past Ek/Ju/He/Se/Hes/Ve/Je/De gefliigt. (I I/You/He/She/It/We/You (all)/They flew.) Past Perfect Simple Ek hab gefligen. (I have flown.) Ju habt gefligen. (You have flown.) He/Se/Hes havt gefligen. (You/He/She/It have flown.) Ve/Je/De haven gefligen. (We/You (all)/They have flown.) Future tense Ek/Ju/He/Se/Hes/Ve/Je/De ska fligen (I will fly.) Imperative (command) Fliig. (Fly.) Dictionary : Vordbuk Basic Phrases excuse me : unskild goodbye : farvel hello : halo hey : hoj please : astjbliif sorry : rawvig thank you : tank ju (no) thanks : (nej) tanken welcome : vilkom good morning : gud morgn good day : gud dag good evening : gud avden good night : gud nakt Interrogatives : Fragenden who : viir what : vas where : vawr when : van why : varfor how : vorn which : velk People : Folken boy : dreng girl : jent man : man woman : kvin brother : broder/bror sister : sister/sis father : fader/far mother : moder/mor son : sown daughter : dotter husband : ektman wife : fraw Numbers : Talen 0 : nol 1 : ejn 2 : tve 3 : dre 4 : fiir 5 : fejm 6 : seks 7 : syvn 8 : akt 9 : nejgn 10 : tiin 11 : elev 12 : tvolv 13 : dretiin 14 : fyrtiin 15 : fejmtiin 16 : sekstiin 17 : siivntiin 18 : akttiin 19 : nejgntiin 20 : tvantig 30 : dretig 40 : fyrtig 50 : fejmtig 60 : sekstig 70 : syvntig 80 : akttig 90 : nejgntig 100 : honderd 1,000 : dawsend Amounts : Fiilhejden all : al many : fiil some : sommig few : vejnig none : kejn Colors : Fargen red : rowd orange : oransj yellow : gejl green : grun blue : blaw violet : fjolet purple : lila pink : rows black : sjvart white : vis grey : graw brown : brawn Days : Dagen Sunday : sondag Monday : mandag Tuesday : tisdag Wednesday : vonsdag Tuesday : torsdag Friday : fredag Saturday : lordag Months : Monaden January : januari February : februari March : marts April : april May : mej June : juni July : juli August : awgust September : september October : oktober November : november December : disember Seasons : Jarsteden winter : vinter spring : fowrjar summer : sommer autumn : harfst Directions : Riktingen north : nord south : sawd west : vest east : owst up : op down : ned left : links right : rekts Clothing : Kleden blouse : blus dress : kjol glasses : bril glove : handsjko jacket : jak pants : bruk shirt : hemd shoe : sjko skirt : rok sock : sok sunglasses : sonbril sweater : traw Animals : Diren ape : ap bear : bjorn bird : fowgl cat : kat chicken : kikling cow : ku deer: hjort dog: hond dolphin: delfiin elephant: olefant fish : fisjk frog : frosjk giraffe: giraf goat : gejs hippo : flodparst horse : parst human : mensjk lion : leu lizard : ojgl louse : laws mouse : maws rabbit : konin rat : rot rhino : nashorn shark : haj sheep : sjkap snake : sjlang swine : sjvejn tiger : tejger turtle : sjkilpad whale : val zebra : sebra Weather : Vehr cloud : volk fog : mist hail : hagl hurricane : orkan lightning : bliks rain : rejgn snow : sjne storm : storm sun : son thunder : tonder tornado : tornado wind : vind Body Parts : Likamdelen arm : arm breast : borst blood : blod ear : or eye : awg face : gesikt finger : finger foot : fus hair : har hand : hand head : hawfd heart : hjart knee : kni leg : bejn mouth : mond nail : nagl neck : hals nose : nas skin : hawd tail : sjvant toe : ta tongue : tong tooth : tand Food and Drinks : Mad on Drenken apple : abl bacon : spek beer : biir bread : browd (breakfast) cereal : morgngran butter : botter cake : kak cheese : kas coffee : koffi cola : kola cookie : kejks egg : ej fruit : frukt ham : sjkink ice cream : ejsrowm jam :jam juice : saf ketchup : ketjup meat : flejsj milk : mjelk mustard : semp nuts : noten orange : ablsiin pepper : pefer pie : tort pizza : pitsa potato : jardabl salad : salad salt : salts sausage : vorst soup : sup steak : (byf)stejk sugar : suker tea : tej toast : towst vegetable : grownsak water : vaser Media and Communication : Medjen on Kommunikasjn box : boks letter : briif mailbox : briifboks mailman : briifman magazine : tejdsjkrift newspaper : tejding package : paket postage stamp : briifmark postcard : briifkort satellite : satelit telephone : telefown television : fjernsi video game : videospiil Transport : Ferfur airplane : fliigmasjkiin bicycle : tvejjol boat : bowt bus : bus car : biil helicopter : helikopter hot air balloon : (hejs)luftbalong motorcycle : motorjol submarine : onterbowt subway : onterban truck : lastbiil Countries : Landen North America : Nordamerika Canabda : Kanada Cuba : Kuba Greenland : Grunland Mexico : Meksiko United States : Ferenikt Staten South America : Sawdamerika Brazil : Brasiljen Chile : Tjili Colombia : Kolombjen Venezuela : Venesvela Europe : Evropa Austria : Owsterejk Belgium : Belgjen Czech Republic : Tjekjen Denmark : Danmark England : England Finland : Finland France : Frankrejk Germany : Dawtsland Great Britain : Growsbritanjen Greece : Grekland Iceland : Ejsland Ireland : Irland Italy : Italjen Netherlands : Nederland Norway : Norvejgn Poland : Polen Portugal : Portugal Scotland : Skotland Spain : Spanjen Sweden : Sjvejdn Switzerland : Sjvitserland United Kingdom : Ferenikt Koningrejk Africa : Afrika Algeria : Algerjen Egypt : Egipten Morocco : Marokko South Africa : Sawdafrika Tunisia : Tuniisjen Asia : Asjen Afghanistan : Afganistan Bhutan : Butan China : Sjina India : Indjen Iraq : Irak Japan : Japan Mongolia : Mongoljen North Korea : Nortkorea Pakistan : Pakistan Philippines : Filipejnen Russia : Rusland Saudi Arabia : Sawdiarabjen South Korea : Sawdkorea Thailand : Tajland Vietnam : Vietnam Yemen : Jemmen Oceania : Oseanjen Australia : Awstraljen New Zealand : Njuseland Papua New Guinea : Papua Njuguinea Adjectives bad : sjlekt big : grows cold : kawd correct : rektig dirty : fawl dry : drowg far : fjer full : fol good : gud left : links long : lang narrow : sjmal near(by) : dikt(bej) new : nju old : awd right : rekts rotten : rot round : rond sharp : sjkerf short : kort small : klejn smooth : glad straight : grad thick : dik thin : dun warm : varm wet : nas wide : brejd Verbs : Verkvorden to bite : bejsen to blow : blasen to breathe : admen to come : kommen to count : telen to cut : sjneden to dance : dansen to die : sterven to dig : graven to do : goren to drag : sjleppen to drink : drenken to eat : eten to get : kregen to give : geven to go : gaen to fall : falen to fear : frejsen to fight : kjempen to fly : fligen to follow : foljen to freeze : frisen to hear : horen to hit : sjlogen to hold : halden to hunt : jagen to jump : springen to kill : doden to know : vesen to laugh : laken to learn : lehren to lie (down) : ligen to listen : lawsten to live : leven to open : owbnen to play : legen to pull : trekken to push : driuen to run : lawpen to rub : vrejven to scratch : kratsen to see : sien to sew : najen to sing : sengen to sit : sitten to sleep : sjlapen to smell : rawken to smoke : roken to speak : spreken to spin : spinnen to spit : spjuten to squeeze : druken to stab : stejken to stand : staen to suck : sawgen to swell : sjvellen to swim : sjvemen to take : nemen to think : tenken to throw : gojen to tie : binden to touch : roren to want : vollen to wash : vasjken to wear : dragen to wipe : vesjken to wish : vensjen to write : sjkreven Dawngate Dialect Chathan speakers within the urban core of the City-State of Dawngate, Pacardia are likely to observe the Dawngate Dialect, in which more words end in voiceless sounds, and the spelling changes accordingly. Also, certain vowel sounds are spelled using different symbols, but are pronounced the same. Standard Chathan : Dawngate Dialect -b : -p -d : -t -g (exception for -ng) : -k -v : -f Standard Chathan : Dawngate Dialect -e : -‘ aj : æ aw : â ej : ë ii : y oj : ö ow : ø sj : ß Example Text Standard Chathan Al mensjklik sejnen sin geboren frej on glejk iin verdighejd on rekten. Dej sin gegiften med ferstand on gevejs on skollen handlen til ejnander iin en gejst av brodersjkap. Dawngate Dialect Al menßklik sënen sin geboren frë on glëk yn verdikhët on rekten. Dë sin gegiften met ferstant on gevës on skollen hantlen til ënander yn en gëst af broderßkap. SC IPA /al mɛnʃklɪk seɪnɛn sɪn gɛbɔrɛn freɪ ɔn gleɪk in vɚdɪgheɪd ɔn rɛktɛn. deɪ sɪn gɛgɪftɛn mɛd fɚstand ɔn gɛveɪs ɔn skɔlɛn handlɛn tɪɫ eɪnandɚ in ɛn geɪst av brəudɚʃkap/ English All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Category:Languages